marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elektra: Fisk
X.elektra-deodato.jpg 220px-Max Comics Logo.svg .png|It was published by the MAX imprint Elektra: Fisk is a 2012 graphic novel published by the MAX imprint of Marvel Comics, which means that it has mature content. As the title suggests, Elektra: Fisk follows the assassin Elektra as she tracks down Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin). The graphic novel also retells Elektra's origin and some of her first appearances in comics (with cameos from Daredevil and Bullseye) and takes place in a completely separate continuity than the mainstream universe or other MAX comics. The graphic novel was critically acclaimed for it's realistic and mature portrail of the characters. Plot 406px-Kingpin main-2.jpg|An alternate cover Twenty years ago, Wilson Fisk, a rising American crime lord, travels to the Natchios home in Greece to collect extortion money from the wealthy father and mother of Elektra Natchios, now just a small child. Fisk wants money from the Natchios' because Elektra's mother was part Japanese and Fisk has been extorting money from Asia for years because of his hate for Asians (due to his great-grandfather, grandfather, and father dieing in WWII, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War). But, when Elektra's father, Hugo refuses to give Fisk his money, Fisk has one of his men kill Hugo's son, Elektra's brother. Then, Elektra's mother tells her to run out of the house and she obeys, but is chased by some of Fisk's men. Then, Elektra's mother uses an antique Japanese Samurai sword to try to stab Fisk, but the crime lord uses his superior strength to break her neck, and he takes the sword. Fisk then smiles at a horrified Hugo Natchios. Then we see young Elektra escape from Fisk's men in the trees near her family's beach home. She cries and watches Fisk and his men leave as the house burns down. Elektra swears revenge. Still very young, Elektra travels to her mother's birthplace, Japan. She is given hospitality by monks at one of the last standing temples in Japan, the home of the Samurai group the Chaste, where the orphan Elektra is trained in martial arts by a blind master called Stick. Years go by, and Elektra adapts to her new home, but the Chaste is attacked by the assassin organization the Hand, and the entire Chaste is killed, except for Elektra, who is taken to the Hand's headquarters. There, the Hand assassins try to train her to be one of them. In one of Elektra's first tests, several weapons are laid out on a table, and an unarmed Hand assassin sits next to Elektra. Elektra must chose which weapon to attack him with, but the only way to pass the test is to use martial arts to attack him, proving that the body is more powerful than any weapon (Elektra knows this is true, but in a sexual way). Elektra simply takes two Sai off the table, stabs the assassin in the neck, takes them out, and runs away, escaping the compound and free of the Hand. She now has to survive alone in the world, this time with only the Hand uniform (given to her by the assassins who kidnapped her) that she is wearing and two Sai to defend herself. Elektra immigrates to America by stowing away on a cruise ship where, among the wealthy passengers, she finds Vannesa Fisk, Wilson Fisk's wife. Elektra finds Vannesa alone and tries to blackmail her by threatening to tell the American police about her husband's criminal empire, But finds out that Vannesa doesn't know that Wilson Fisk is even a criminal. She starts crying over this revelation and thanks Elektra for telling her but then gets extremely angry and calls security on Elektra, but when they arrive, Vannesa is alone. Elektra has stolen a lifeboat and manages to sail it to New York City. There she attacks a group of gangsters and forces them to tell her about Wilson Fisk. Apparently Fisk now goes by the name the Kingpin and operates his criminal empire from a skyscraper called the Ivory Tower, where Elektra goes to after killing the gangsters. Elektra barely infiltrates the security at the Ivory Tower, but finds that Fisk isn't there. But, Elektra manages to find and take back her mother's antique Japanese Samurai sword before leaving with it. Elektra finds Fisk at a meeting with arms dealers in a warehouse, but watches the meeting get intercepted by the vigilante Daredevil, who beats up all the thugs, even though Fisk escapes. Elektra tries to get information about Fisk from Daredevil, but he refuses and leaves after a short fight. The next day, Elektra, dressed in street clothes, goes to a court hearing where a lawyer she never heard of (the blind Matt Murdock) has just won a case against someone who was working for Fisk. After the hearing, Elektra seduces Murdock in the bathroom, but he recognizes her because he is secretly Daredevil. After he tells her this, she asks him if she could help her kill Fisk and he agrees. The next night, Elektra and Daredevil storm the Ivory Tower (just as Fisk is arguing with his wife over their son). The two vigilantes try to kill Fisk, but he sends his best assassin, Bullseye, after Elektra. While Daredevil is busy with Fisk, Bullseye slits Elektra's throat with a playing card and kills her with her own Sai. Just before Elektra dies, she still promises revenge against Fisk. Category:MAX Category:Stories